Starting Slow
by Uchuuwrites
Summary: Rose has been such a good girl or so she keeps telling herself.


Rose has been such a good girl or so she keeps telling herself. She spends all day going about her daily life; making breakfast for her son, taking him to his father's to spend the weekend together, going to work at the art studio, lunch and then more work, picking up her girlfriend from the airport, then dinner and wine and heading back home. Her days are always busy yet fulfilling, but some days she gets in these moods where she has to control herself whenever she's around Pearl. She has to stop herself from sending flirty messages or nudes while she's supposed to be working. The busier she is the easier it becomes, but when she's at home and they're eating dinner she's slowly coming undone.

Rose manages to control herself anyway. She has a nice dinner with Pearl, the two take a bath together and Rose is so good that she doesn't even try to touch Pearl in any other seductive matter. She washes her back and her hair and when Pearl leaves the bath, Rose just sinks into it and pouts like a child. She has to keep herself together, but the desire is eating away at her.

When she goes back to their bedroom, Pearl is dressed in this sheer, light blue nightie that stops where the silk, lace and frill, matching thong start. Rose thinks about pushing her up against the dresser, slipping her fingers past the thin piece of silk and thrusting them deep into her with every ounce of her being. She doesn't, she stands near the door and uses the towel she once wore around her to dry her hair. Pearl doesn't say anything, just looks at her and blushes at the sight of her nude.

Rose gets dressed. She doesn't want to put on clothing, she wants to slide her fingers down the length of Pearl's torso, press her lips against every single one of her sweet spots and watch her body tremble and twitch at the feeling. She settles for putting on a pink night shirt, not as fancy as Pearl's normal lingerie but it's comfortable, it's see through and it's getting Pearl's attention. She doesn't bother with underwear, always finds it too trivial and too tight for her liking.

"Do you think I can brush your hair?" Pearl asks from the edge of the bed and Rose looks at her quickly.

"I was just going to throw it up but if you really would like to..."

Pearl nods and Rose moves to grab her hair brush from the dresser, sits down in front of Pearl and feels her legs shift to either side of her. If she was feeling ambitious she would turn around and press her lips to Pearl's inner thighs but she simply hands Pearl the brush instead. She feels Pearl grab a handful of hair, starting at the ends and brushing out any knots before starting with the next section. They stay like this for a few minutes, until the brush goes through the thick mess of curls without tugging and then Pearl sets the brush onto the floor next to Rose, slides her fingers into the curls and rotates her thumbs against the back of her head.

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's working." Rose laughs, that heavy yet airy laugh Pearl's known to love.

"Why would I be doing that?" The way Pearl says it fills Rose with an uncertain curiosity as Pearl slides her fingers from Rose's hair and pulls herself close to the headboard of the bed. She leans against it, watches Rose get up from the floor with the brush and put it back in its spot on the dresser. "Besides, I told you that you had to wait."

Rose pouts like a child as she comes over to the bed and sits next to Pearl,"that's no fair and you know it."

"You're cute when you pout. You know, I've never seen you as the inpatient type."

Rose huffs, lays her head down on Pearl's lower tummy and drops her hands to her sides. "I don't wait for anything. When I see something I want, I do whatever in my power to have it right there and then..." She's rotating her thumbs into her skin, "you're the only person I've ever waited for."

"Good, because when I go back to France you'll need to find something to entertain yourself.

"Or I can just drop work for three weeks and I can come with you."

"You have a son to take care of. You can't just drop him off with Greg for that long, even if he enjoys it he needs something stable to come home to and someone to feed him and clean up after him and-"

Rose shushes her, presses a kiss to her hip and comes back to her spot on the bed to lay down. "If I don't stop you now, you will never stop rambling."

Pearl purses her lips, wanting to say something else but she just lays down on the bed.

"How long do I have to wait?" Rose asks as she pulls covers around them and once they're comfortable, slides her arm around Pearl's waist.

"Until I wake up. I had a long flight and consequently I don't want to be unable to move tomorrow if I let you get your hands on me now."

Pearl is just as gorgeous when she was awake as she is asleep. There was something about the lights shining through their window illuminating the white of her skin in such a soft glow. Rose manages to stop staring long enough to fall asleep but she's woken up by Pearl when she sits up and pulls herself from the bed. She manages to fall back asleep but wakes up again, rubs her eyes and stares at Pearl who has her knees curled up into her chest and is laying on the bed facing her.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Rose pulls the blankets a bit higher over her and Pearl scoots closer. "Can't sleep?" Pearl shakes her head at the question, wraps an arm around Rose and tries to go back to sleep. She's distracted, exhausted from the flight and the time difference from the east coast all the way to Paris. The only comfort she has outside of the mattress underneath her is Rose pressed against her. "Just try to sleep, okay?"

Even though she tries to sleep, she cannot. She turns in Rose's arms and faces the window as she watches the darkness turn to light and the alarm clock blinks when it turns to four in the morning. She would normally be getting up around now, eating breakfast, getting dressed and heading off for jog before practice. She spent most of her days at rehearsal or in French classes or messaging Rose just to pass some of the time. She misses being here with her, misses the closeness, being able to touch her and have that comfort whenever she needed it.

"I thought I told you to try and go back to sleep." Rose's voice comes, her arm tightening around Pearl's waist and her hand drawing circles against the fabric of her night gown.

"I've tried and I've failed. Besides, it's nice to watch the stars fade as the sun stars to rise. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I'm normally up around now...It was your only free time in the afternoon when you were overseas so I thought I should just start getting up earlier to talk to you."

"You really did miss me, didn't you?"

"You think I didn't?"

"I guess it's just nice knowing someone did."

Rose leans in, presses a kiss to the back of her head. "Don't be silly. I missed you and Steven even has this big surprise planned for you."

"He told me. He sent me about one hundred messages a day and it was sweet and that's definitely something he gained from you." Rose was always such a sweet and genuine woman, even before they met she did charity work and was always doing what she could to help out others. It's no surprise her son took after her.

She smiles, "are you going to go back to sleep or are you going to stay up?"

"I'm exhausted and I could use the rest but I'm having so much trouble falling asleep."

"I can help with that, if you want me to."

Pearl chuckles, "so you want to exhaust me even further because you're dying to touch me? I see how it is. You always seem to have ulterior motives."

"Nope, I just love you a lot." Rose laughs, "now let me see." Her hand trailing down from Pearl's night gown, to the silk of her thong. Her fingers tug at the material, sliding underneath and feeling the light prickle of hair against her skin. She isn't trying to tease Pearl or push her too far too fast, just testing the waters with her as she slips a dips a finger past her folds. She wants to feel how wet she is, but Pearl quickly tenses up against her and Rose pulls her hand away. "Look at me."

She turns at her neck to look back at Rose, "I'm sorry I-" She's cut off when Rose's lips press to hers, a sudden yet chaste kiss that makes Rose pull back within seconds.

"Don't apologize." She slips her hand into those partially wet locks of her hair. This makes Pearl shift to fully face her body towards Rose, to be pulled back into another kiss. "I'll start slower...Okay?"

Pearl nods as she blushes, lays flat on her back and Rose can't help but kiss her again with that look on her face. She waits for any signals and signs to continue, they're normally a moan or groan or some sort of allowance from Pearl in speech. Sometimes Rose needs them, she doesn't read signs as well as Greg or any of their friends do in normal situations, she has issues with knowing when to start and when to stop. She knows Pearl though, knows her well enough that sometimes the anxiety of being touched is there and maybe it can be worked on and sometimes it can't be.

She gets what she's looking for, Pearl shifting against the bed as Rose's hands slide to her neck and her lips follow them. She's placing kisses and humming against her skin as she trails from the corner of mouth, to her cheek, dropping her hands lower as she bites and soothes the skin against her neck with her tongue. Pearl's never hard to get wet, a few tentative touches and she's aching for more but Rose needs to take her time with her. She drags her hands lower to the hem of Pearl's nightie and tugs it up, letting the fabric bundle at the top of her chest and exposing her breasts.

Pearl shivers as Rose's hands slide up to cup her breasts; a few fingers attach to one, rolling her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger and the other is met by Rose's lips. Pearl cannot help but moan at Rose's tongue against her nipple, swirling it around and taking it into her mouth just to suck and bite and Pearl lifts a hand to cover her mouth.

"None of that now," Rose speaks as she lifts her head so she can pull Pearl's arm down and kisses the back of her hand. "You have such a sweet voice, I really want to hear it." Rose lets go of Pearl, slides her hand down to her hips and kisses and hums her way down her stomach. She uses the whines coming from her as encouragement to continue down her body, to slide a hand down against the fabric of Pearl's panties and press her fingers in against it.

"What are you doing?" Pearl questions with a whine, embarrassed at Rose not touching her directly.

"I can tell how wet you are and I've barely even touched you down here," she has two fingers just rubbing against her panties and Pearl can't seem to sit still.

"Please, stop teasing-" Her voice hitches again when Rose's tongue presses on the outside of the fabric, "Rose!" She can hear Rose chuckling at her reaction, her bodies response and the way she's covered her face with her hands again.

"You're so cute, Pearl." If she wasn't enjoying teasing Pearl, she'd pull the fabric to the side and slip her fingers inside but she was fully enjoying herself. Her hands slide at the band of the panties and she pulls down, tugging at them when they roll up on her thighs and Pearl moves her legs to help get them off. They get flung onto the floor and Rose lays her hands against Pearl's thighs and settles herself in between them.

Rose enjoys a lot of things about Pearl. There are her normal redeeming qualities such as being kind, gentle, smart and extremely responsible when it comes to Steven but then there were things she enjoyed such as the view she now had and the smell of Pearl basked in that floral soap from their bath. It's pleasant, not too strong and Rose can't help but dip her tongue in tentatively to taste. Even that little movement from Rose makes Pearl groan and Rose just chuckles against her.

Rose keeps her mouth against Pearl, long and languid strokes against her while one finger slips past that wetness and buries deep inside of her. Pearl drops her hands from her face and uses them to support her body as she arches back on the bed, lifting her feet and laying them on Rose's back and the only thing it seems to do is allow the finger to push even deeper inside. She moans, feeling that one lone finger inside of her and Rose adds a second just to hear more of those moans from Pearl.

She sits up just a bit, pulls Pearl's body down from the pillow she's resting on and stares at her until she covers her face again. "I'd go faster but you never last long, do you?" Pearl blushes when Rose speaks like this, she can feel her face become incredibly heated again and the two fingers, thrusting inside of her are not helping anymore. She whines and Rose looks up at her, "you can ask for another." She kisses Pearl's knee as she pulls her fingers out to accommodate a third inside.

Rose is right about almost everything and if anything she knows the best it's Pearl. She knows how long Pearl can last and signs to expect when she's so close; the way her toes curl and her body tenses up and the way her moans are even louder. She can feel Pearl tighten against her fingers still thrusting inside of her and Pearl's hands dig into her hair so tightly. She likes that continuation and support as she finishes, spraying that thick liquid against her thighs and Rose's face and chest. She whines as she calms down, as Rose comes up on the bed next to her again.

"Come here," Rose grabs Pearl's hands and pull them from her face so she can press a kiss over her lips. "Are you okay?"

Pearl nods, trying to regulate her breathing and keep herself from getting so turned on again.

"Are you tired?"

She nods, "I am but we could do this again."

"I'm going to swat that cute little butt of yours if you're going to stay awake after all this." She laughs, pressing kisses into Pearl's neck.

"Is that a promise?" She smirks, dragging her hands into Rose's hair again.

"It can be arranged. Stop trying to be all naughty when you should be going back to sleep."

"You have to stay with me...Just for a little."

"Mhm, whatever you need." She pulls blankets from around them so she can cover Pearl's nude body in the warmth and wraps her own arms around her. "I love you," she hums rubbing circles against Pearl's skin as she goes to sleep.


End file.
